Obsession
by Syry
Summary: [H]uddy [Mal habladurías] Tras su desastrosa cita con Don, Cuddy no puede dejar de pensar en House. Se está obsesionando con él [Spoiler del capítulo 3x14, Insensitive]


_**Obsession.**_

**[Huddy**

**Por ****Syry**

**Notas: **Después de ver el capítulo Insensitive (3x14) me picó el gusanillo de esta pareja. Aunque me gusta más el Houlson o el Forase tuve que escribir este Drabble. No pude evitarlo. Espero que les guste. :3

**Aviso:** Mal habladurías a porrón. No sé escribir sobre esta serie sin ponerlas xD

* * *

Cuddy se quedó mirando la puerta, de forma ausente y recapacitando en las palabras de su última cita. _"Cuando hablas con él olvidas el mundo que te rodea. Te ves segura, confiada"_ ¿Cómo se llamaba ese hombre? _Don_. Curioso.

_House_

¿Realmente se veía así cuando hablaba con ese creído? No, _creído_ no lograba abarcar todo lo que pensaba de él. Para nada. Él tenía una _Hybris__1_ similar a la de Aquiles. O incluso peor, si eso era posible. Se dio la vuelta y recogió las prendas tiradas por el suelo. Otra noche más sin sexo ni posible embarazo.

_Puto House_.

* * *

Se despertó con pereza. Soltó una maldición y fue a la ducha. Mientras enjuagaba su cabello, recordó lo que había soñado. Cómo no, incluso en sueños le molestaba.

_-Sé que no soy George Clooney. Él no se vería tan follable cojeando_

_-No eres follable, House. Tan sólo eres desquiciante_-Decía ella, cabreada y con los brazos en los costados.

Salió molesta. Si el sueño se hubiese quedado ahí, pase. Pero en el mundo _Fantasía_ habían follado como conejos, sin parar. Y por la madre que la parió, lo había disfrutado horrores. Al punto de que podía sentir un cosquilleo, como de manos robustas tocando magistralmente su trasero. Su pecho. Su _Sexo_. Ahogó un gemido lastimero mientras se vestía.

Necesitaba un buen polvo. Estaba enloqueciendo.

* * *

-Vaya, te ves cansada. No se le veía¿a qué no?

Suspiró mentalmente. Contó hasta diez. Puta ostia, no podía dejarlo pasar.

-Se le veía muy bien. Mejor que la tuya

-Ey, no se vale. La suya era como la nariz de pinocho, como mentía le crecía. Yo no puedo mentir. Me gustan tus peras pero no tu humor. Como no miento no me crece.-aguantó un segundo callado, esperando respuesta. – Vale, también me gusta tu culo. ¿Vamos a tu despacho?

-¡House! Hoy pasarás tres horas de consulta -le espetó, yéndose a grandes zancadas de allí.

-Ps, casi la consigo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar que _Greg_ era jodidamente sexy. Era un macho que te engatusaba con su fuerza y te hacía desear ser suya, cogida con fuerza. Soltó un jadeo furioso y se dejó caer en su butaca. Abrió la agenda de contactos pero no había ningún hombre que le pareciese suficiente.

Que fuese como House.

_Puta mierda._

* * *

-¿Sabes que le pasa a la frutera? –le dijo House a Wilson, quien intentaba tratar a una paciente

-¿No podemos hablar en otro momento? –le medio rogó el oncólogo.

-Evidentemente, no. Si no, no estaría aquí

-Señora, discúlpeme –salió de la consulta con House.- No tengo ni puta idea. ¿Quién es la frutera?

-_La_ peras, melones o como quieras llamarla. –Wilson alzó una ceja. – Cuddy, hombre.

-Nada. Le habrás calentado, como siempre. –se giró. Iba a entrar de nuevo cuando le paró la voz grave de su 'amigo'

-Está cachonda. Eso te va. ¡Aprovecha, colega! –y se fue, dejando irritado a James

* * *

-¿Estás embarazada?

-No –Cuddy aguantaba como podía las ganas de ahogar a su mejor médico.

-¿Follaste con el tipo del peinado _cutre_ y no te gustó? –insistía House

-No. Es. Eso. –deletreaba cansada

-¿¡No follaste!? Es una pena. Creí que por fin mojarías y dejarías de parecer una amargada –siguió en sus trece.

-House, si no te largas ahora, _ahora_ mismo, pasarás consulta un mes –amenazó.

-Bueno, chica, ya me voy –iba por la puerta cuando giró y le dijo – Si quieres yo te dejo embarazada. Soy un semental. No como el niñito en tutú de Chase o el 'quemao' de Foreman. Yo te haría gozar –y se fue, satisfecho de su maldad

-¡Jodida mierda!

_Sí_ quería follar con él. Pero pasaría. No iba a suceder. No estaba tan desesperada.

* * *

Tres días después, Cuddy se compró uno de esos juguetes eróticos, prometiéndose a sí misma que no lo usaría si no fuese una emergencia.

La noche siguiente, tras una monumental pelea con House, lo usó.

**_Fin_**

* * *

1.- _Hybris_: Concepto usado para denominar a aquellos héroes mitológicos que se comparaban con los dioses. No tiene una definición exacta en español, pero sería algo así como _Soberbia_, aunque peor.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, aunque lo mío no es el humor Uu. Besos y gracias por leer._


End file.
